1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates an image stabilization mechanism, and an imaging device with the image stabilization mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2012-198379 discloses an image stabilization mechanism (image blur correction device).
As shown in FIG. 15, this image stabilization mechanism has fixed member 2540, and moving member 2350 holding an optical lens. Moving member 2350 is disposed to oppose to fixed member 2540 through a plurality of rolling balls so as to be movable in parallel to fixed member 2540. The image stabilization mechanism further has a plurality of tension springs 2600 which are inserted at a plurality of locations between a periphery of moving member 2350 and a periphery of fixed member 2540 so as to press moving member 2350 against fixed member 2540. Tension springs 2600 urge moving member 2350 so that moving member 2350 is pressed against fixed member 2540 to suppress rattling between moving member 2350 and fixed member 2540.
In the image stabilization mechanism disclosed by Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2012-198379, a displacement of moving member 2350 relative to fixed member 2540 in a plane perpendicular to the optical axis causes each tension spring 2600 to expand in an oblique direction, so that restoring force Fr acts on moving member 2350 in a direction toward a reference state of the moving member. Accordingly, when driving force Fm1 or Fm2 is applied to moving member 2350, an actual driving force against moving member 2350 will increase or decrease due to restoring force Fr, so that moving member 2350 cannot appropriately be moved.